Eternity
by Nat
Summary: Mac is getting threatening phone calls and letters for someone, warning her away from Harm. It's to tempting for her to stay away from Harm and the stalker shows themselves to carry out a threat.


Title: An Eternity.  
Author: Nat.  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Harm/ Mac.  
Spoiler: The Stalker, Death Watch  
Summary: Mac is getting threatening phone calls and letters for someone, warning her away from Harm. It's to tempting for her to stay away from Harm and the stalker shows themselves to carry out a threat.  
Disclaimer: The great characters of Harm, Mac and the other regulars don't belong to me but belong to the excellent show JAG. Which belongs to CBS and Bellasarius Productions.  
  
  
Mac picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
She wiped the tears running down her cheek when someone at the other end of the line picked up.  
"This is Harmon Rabb's house and I'm not available at the moment. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." The answering machine beeped and Mac tried to calm herself down before speaking to the machine.  
"Hi Harm. It's Mac." She sniffled. "I just wanted to talk to you." She broke into fresh tears. "Just when ever you get in, give me a call." She hung the phone.   
Mac sat down on her couch, picked up a couch cushion and hugged it like a security blanket. She looked into the shadows that surrounded her lounge room and nearly jumped out of her skin, when she thought she saw something. "Clam down Mac. There's nothing to be scared of. You've just got an over active imagination." Mac said in her must stern voice that she could muster. "As soon as Harm gets that message, his going to ring and he'll make me feel safe."  
Mac sat looking at the front door for hours when finally there was a knock at the door. She jumped in fright and looked anxiously at the door. "Who is it?" she asked in a low child like voice.  
"It's me Mac."  
"And who would that be?" She got cautiously off the couch and walked to the door.  
"Mac what's wrong. You sounded really upset on the phone." Mac slid the lock chain over the door. Preventing any unwanted intruders from entering her apartment. She opened the door as much as it would open and looked out at Harm, standing in the hallway.  
"Are you going to let me in and tell me what this is all about?"  
"Give me a second." Mac closed the door and released the chain on the door, then reopened the door to let her friend in.  
Harm crossed the threshold and Mac closed the door behind him.  
"What's wrong Mac?" She didn't look at him when he spoke. Instead she went back to sitting on the couch. "Don't be like that Mac. I made the effort to come a see you because you sounded that bad and shaken up. Tell me what's wrong." Harm moved and sat next to her on the couch.  
Mac didn't answer him.   
Harm cupped Mac's chin with his hand and forced her to look at him.  
She looked terrible. Her eyeliner had run, making her look like an evil creature at a Halloween party. Her eyes were red from crying and she basically looked like hell.  
Harm looked into her reddened brown eyes. "Tell me Mac!" There was no way he was leaving with out an explanation.  
"It's probably nothing. I just... there has being..." Mac couldn't get her sentence out.  
"It's alright. Just take deep breaths and I'll get you a coffee. Try to clam yourself down." Harm left the lounge room and headed for the small kitchen. He flicked on the kitchen light and it cast an eerie glow through out the apartment.   
Harm turned and filled the kettle with water. When he went to get some coffee cups out of the cupboard, he noticed and yellow envelope sitting on the otherwise cleans counter top. He picked it up and examined it. "Mac." She looked over at him. "What's this?" He held up the envelope and she burst into fresh tears on sight of the package. The cups of coffee where soon forgotten as Harm raced over to Mac's side.  
"Tell me now Mac! What's going on?" He handed her the envelope and she opened it.  
"I don't know what's going on Harm." Mac sniffled and Harm wiped a forming tear from her eye.  
"Something must of happened to make you this up set. Just tell me what you know."  
"Well." Mac started while opening the envelope and skimming the contence of the letter. "This is one of the things." She handed him the letter and he read it out loud.  
"My, my! What a piece of work you are. I've told you time and time again, to leave him alone, Bitch. Stay away from him or you'll be sorry. And if you don't believe I can do it, I got this letter to you, didn't I!  
So remember Mac. Stay away from Harm or you will never see him again." Harm ripped the piece of paper up. He put a hand on Mac's cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to me Mac and I'll never going to let some sick, fucked in the head, wacko, hurt you either." He kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll stay here, until we get this sicko."  
Mac protested. "But Harm! That's exactly what the letter said not to do. I don't want you getting hurt by my stupidity and ignorance. Anyway, Jordan wouldn't take to it well, you sleeping here." She had stopped crying and wiped her old tears from her face.  
"I'm not going away where and no one can force me to leave you." Unsure of his place, he continued. "Anyway, Jordan and I broke up a week ago."  
"Why didn't you tell me Harm?"  
"I didn't find it appropriate to bother you with my inadequacy with women."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. The right women is out there for you Harm. It's just a case of finding her."  
"I wish I could believe that but now it just seems like a crock. I'm 35 years old Mac. The way I'm going I'll be in my 70's by the time I meet her." Harm hung his head. "I'm sorry Mac. I'm meant to be here for your support, not to go laying my troubles on you."  
"Don't be like that Harm. I'm not fragile and in need of being wrapped up in tissue paper. I've lived through worse and so have you. Who ever is sending me things, I promise to stop them and personally kick their ass."  
"There's the Ninja Girl I know and love." Harm reddened slightly because of what he just confessed. "I'm sorry. Why don't you go to bed? I'll stay out here."  
"And keep guard?" Mac paused. "Is it always going to be like this between us Harm?  
"What? Me trying to protect you and you trying to protect me?"  
Mac managed a small smile. "Alright. I'm going to bed. Just make sure we're both up for work tomorrow." She gave Harm a goodnight kiss on the cheek, stood from the couch and went into her bedroom.  
"I'll protect you Mac."  
"What was that Harm?" Mac had returned into the room with some blankets and a pillow.  
"Nothing." He paused a second. "Goodnight Mac." He watched her walk into her bedroom again.  
  
Hours had pasted and Harm couldn't sleep. He got up off the couch to get a drink and stood looking at the star lit sky through the kitchen window.   
'Do I attract psychos or something? Or is it that me and Mac are one of a pair?' Harm thought putting his cup in the sink.  
"Mac!" Harm said aloud.  
'I haven't heard anything from her room in quite a long time.' Harm thought, hurrying into Mac's bedroom. He breathed a breath of fresh air when he saw she was still there and unscathed.   
"Harm?" Mac asked rolling over in the dark. "Harm is that you?"  
Harm heard a click as the hammer on her gun was pulled back.  
"Yes, it's me, so don't go shooting me."  
Mac put her gun back on her bedside table and she turned on the light. "What's wrong?"  
"I was just worried because I hadn't heard any noise coming from your room and thought that something might be wrong."  
"You couldn't sleep either."  
"That too." Harm looked all around the room so he wouldn't have to look at Mac. "I'm sorry for barging in here on you. I'll be going back to the lounge room now. If you need me, give us a yell." Harm started to walk away.  
"Get you ass back here."  
"What?"  
"I can tell there's something on your mind, so spill it sailor."  
"Mac. Don't."  
"Don't what Harm?"  
"It's not that easy, plus you wouldn't want to hear it."  
"Sit down and tell me."  
Harm walked back to Mac's bed and sat down on its edge. "It's my Dad."  
"What about your Dad? Do you know where he is?" Mac asked just a little to surprised.  
"Well not so much my Dad but my Mum."  
"What's wrong with Trish?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then what about your mother."  
"That's just the thing. She's not my mother."  
"What are you talking about Harm?" Mac sat back on the bed to take a better look at Harm. It didn't appear to be lying and this wasn't the kind of thing Harm would joke around about.  
"When I broke up with Jordan, I went through all my stuff to see if there was anything she'd left at my apartment by accident. I found a letter from some girl addressed to my Dad. She wrote something along the lines of how's my little boy going? I still can't come to grips with giving him up but I know he'll be in the best of hands with his father. Then something like please look after him Harm. And then it was signed by a girl called Willow." Harm's face had become distort and he was at near tears.  
"Everything I have ever being told was a lie Mac. I don't even know who my biological mother is and not even if my Dad was faithful to my so called mother." By now Harm was in tears. "You're the only thing in my life that I know isn't a lie, Mac. I don't even know who I am anymore."  
Mac took Harm in her arms and hugged him. She whispered into his ear. "You'll always be my Flyboy, no matter who your parents are."  
"I love you Sarah." Harm said very quietly.  
Mac heard him. "Harm!" He pulled away from her. "You know that's not possible."  
"I know you didn't feel the same but I can't help myself. I hate the person that made the stupid regulations." Harm wiped his eyes. "I'm just going to go back to the couch now." He moved to leave but she grabbed his hand.  
"Harm, it's just that...that you just broke up with Jordan, you don't know what you feel."  
"Fuck Jordan! I want you Sarah. I've always wanted you."  
Mac was speechless. When she was able to, she half whispered, half cried, "You never call me Sarah."  
"Because if I did, I would never be able to hold myself back. Do you know how hard it's being for me to hide my feeling for you! It's...it's..."  
"Unbelievable hard. Ever time you talk to me, you want to take me in your arms and kiss me until the sun doesn't shine anymore. When we were in Russia, you wanted to stay there forever, just so you didn't have to deal with the stupid regulations that say we can't make passionate love to each other, every night for the rest of our live. Yeah Harm! I don't understand how you feel." Harm just sat on her bed watching her get completely hot headed.   
Mac finally noticed that Harm had being staring at her for several minutes. She blushed as he ran his warm palm down the side of her face. His blue eye seemed to have changed from a dark blue, to a blue that you see on a sunny day. "I'm sorry Sarah. I try not to love you but I can't help myself. Your too beautiful to stop thinking about." He started to stroke the side of her face again but stopped and wiped the tears running down her cheeks.  
Mac took Harm's hand from her face and kissed it. Inviting him to kiss her. He didn't disappoint her.  
Harm, still with his hand on the cheek, drew her in closer to himself.  
There had only once being one other kiss, Mac had ever had the even compared to this. The first and last time Harm had kissed her. At least now she knew he was kissing her and not because of her resemblance to one of his dead former lovers.  
"I've never being happier in my life, Harm." Panted Mac, when he moved and started kissing down the side of her neck. "You make my happy and I never want you to leave me."  
"I'm not going anywhere that you're not." He lay her back on the bed and kissed her again.  
  
Harm looked at Mac's sleeping form that lay next to him in bed. He stroked a piece of hair from her face and her eyes fluttered then opened. "Good morning precious." Harm kissed her on the forehead.  
"And a very good morning to you too." She ran her hand over Harm's chest and let it rest on his back.   
"I love you Harm."  
"I know. I love you too." He kissed her again.  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Yelled a voice from Mac's bedroom doorway.  
Harm and Mac jumped in fright and looked to see who stood in their presence.  
"Jordan!" exclaimed Harm. He looked at her speechless.  
"How did you get in here?" asked Mac.  
"I'll just tell you this. I got the letter to you didn't I?"  
Mac's face dropped. "That was you! You were the one sending me those letters!"  
"What's going on here?" asked Harm.  
"She's not going to get you Harm. You couldn't even be honest enough to tell me you were in love with her. So that means neither of us can have you."  
"What are you talking about Jordan? I think you should leave." Said Harm, reaching for his pants that lay on the floor.  
"Leave!" Jordan laughed. "What, so you can fuck her stupid? Get me a brake Harm! I might be a blonde but I'm not dumb." She whipped the smile off her face. "Don't even try it Harm." Jordan raised her hand and a gun was visible in it.  
"What are you doing Jordan?" asked Harm. "A gun, don't you think that's a bit drastic?"  
"Sometimes you need to take drastic measures to proclaim what's yours."  
Harm turned and looked at Mac. They did their famous understanding look. Mac nodded.  
"What so you're saying that I belong to you?"  
"In a matter of fact. Yes!"  
"Then can I go to the bathroom? I really need to go to the toilet." Harm reached back down to the floor to pick up his pants. Jordan watched him.   
Mac made a quick move for her bedside table. "Shit!"  
"What you think I'm that dumb to leave a loaded gun on your bedside table?" Jordan looked form Harm to Mac. "Well I guess you think I am that dumb and I guess you really don't need to go to the toilet."  
"I'm a trained Marian, Jordan. Do you really think I need a gun to kill you?"  
"A bit catty, aren't we. Last time I looked Mac, I was the one with the gun!" teased Jordan.  
Not wanting either lady to get into a fist fight, Harm put his hand on Mac's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you Sarah. That's what she wants."  
"Don't touch her!" Yelled Jordan.  
Harm put his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright. Just don't go shooting anyone."  
"The way you two are going, You'll be the first one I shoot. Just so Mac gets to watch." Jordan tightened her grip on the trigger.  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
"Do I have to spell it out for you Harm? S-h-e i-s a s-l-u-t. And you were dumb enough to fall for her little tricks. Well I wasn't!"  
Harm looked over at Mac and she surged.  
"Now are you going to come with me voluntary or do I have to use force?"   
"Where are we going?" asked Harm.  
"No! It's where are you and I going. Somewhere to dispose of your body." Jordan laughed, throwing him a shirt. "I actually prefer to use force." She fixed her eyes one Mac. "Did you find that Harm is forceful or just eager?" Jordan looked away from Mac and to Harm doing up his shirt.  
"It must have just being you Jordan." Sneered Mac. "Because I found him perfect or that must just be because we are so in turn with each other."  
"Shut up Bitch!" Yelled Jordan, fixing Mac in her sights with the gun.  
"Calm down Jordan. You'd think the world was coming to an end." Harm sat on the edge of Mac's bed and did up his shoelaces. He passed Mac a shirt and a pair of pants.  
"Shut up! Shut up both of you!" Jordan paused, trying to think. "Harm, get over here now!"  
"Where are we... you and I going?"  
"Anywhere, that isn't here."  
"OK. I'm coming." Harm lay across on the bed and gave Mac a kiss. He whispered in her ear. "I love you Sarah. Don't let anyone tell you differently."  
Jordan stood on looking very unhappily. "I told you not to touch her!"   
When Harm stood up from the bed and began to walk towards Jordan, slowly, she shot him.  
"No!" Screamed Mac.  
Harm fall backwards into a bookshelf, then fall to the floor. The bookcase toppled and landed on him.  
"Harm!" Mac screamed again. She clambered to the edge of her bed. She stroked Harm's face, just as Jordan yelled at her to get away from him.  
"You're going to pay for doing that Jordan." Mac looked up at her, seeing red. Jordan raised the gun at her. "In this life time or the next."  
Harm still hadn't moved and Mac presumed that her was out cold. 'If I don't get a bandage to that gun shot wound soon, Harm's going to bleed to death.'  
"Let's settle this once and for all Jordan." Mac stood from her bed and walked casually towards her. "You and me. Hand to hand combat."  
"You think I'm dumb enough to..." Mac charged at her, knocking the gun from her hands.  
"Dumb enough to fall for it." Mac's fist connected with Jordan's face and she cried out in pain. "See Jordan." Mac hit her again. "I'm not a wussy bitch, that can't fight." She hit her again and Jordan fall to the ground. "Like I said. I don't need a gun to kick your ass."  
Jordan made some attempt to fight back. She dug her nails into Mac's arm and draw blood.  
"You'll pay for everything Mac."  
"At least Harm thinks I'm better in bed and not some sissy little school girl, that has a cry when her boyfriend of two weeks dumps her." Mac punched Jordan in the stomach. "Where's a Kleenex when you need one?"  
Blood was now streaming from Jordan's split lip and she would have a few shiners to show for her unless effort.  
Mac gave Jordan one more crack to the face and she was out cold. She stood from the motionless form and said, "Whora!"   
She ran over to Harm and pulled the bookcase off him. "Harm! Harm! Wake up!"  
He moved slightly and groaned, "Sarah."  
"I'm here Harm. Don't worry, everything is alright now. You're going to be fine. Can you get up?"  
Mac helped Harm to his feet and lay him down on the bed. "I'll get a bandage. Just watch her and tell me if she starts to move." Mac hurried into the bathroom and can back with a bandage. She pressed it to Harm's gunshot wound.  
"Oooh. That hurts." Harm winced. Mac finished wrapping the bandage around his arm. He looked up at Mac who was kneeling on the bed above him. With one leg on either side of his body. He stretch out his arm to stroke her face. "Ooooh."  
"What? I'm not even touching you."  
"I think my arms broken."  
"You always the over achiever Harm." Mac shock her head.  
"Jordan's starting to move." Mac looked over to her.  
"I've got a solution to that problem." She lent across to her bedside table and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  
"I don't even want to know where you got them from." Said Harm trying to smile but winced again.  
"You would love to know. I can tell. Now I think we better ring the police and get an ambulance for you. Don't even try to tell me your fine!" Mac picked up the phone and dialed the local police station.  
When she hung up Harm commented, "So now I know what and where your elusive tattoo is."  
"And you approve?"  
"I think so. Anyway what spurred you on to have Sepafi tattooed on you ass?"  
"That's a story for another sleep over."  
"I fell dizzy." Harm said blinking and trying to keep his eyes open.  
"Don't go passing out on me sailor. Harm! Harm!" She hit him in the leg. "Harm."  
He was out cold.  
  
"Can I see him yet, Doctor?" Asked Mac jumping from a chair just outside Harm's hospital room.  
"Not just yet. He still hasn't woken up from the anesthetic. Get Mr Rabb another ten minutes. If he still hasn't woken up then you can go in." The doctor walked into the room next to Harm's.  
It was the longest ten minutes of Sarah MacKenzie's life.  
'You can't go bailing on me Harm. I'm not going to let you.' Mac said to herself, looking at her watch again. 'Dam! Still another five minutes. I better ring the Admiral and fill him in on what's going on but I don't want to leave this chair.' She put her hands in her coat pockets and just happened to find her cellular phone. 'This would help.' She pulled out the phone from her pocket and pressed the speed dial number for the office.  
"Hello Tiner. It's Major MacKenzie. Is the Admiral in?"  
"Yes ma'am. I'll put you through." She waited a moment while Tiner patched her through to the Admiral's office.  
"It's about time I got a call from you Major!" yelled the Admiral. "It's busy enough around the office when you are here. You wouldn't happen to have any idea where the Commander is because you both better have a good excuse?"  
"That's why I'm calling, sir. The Commander was admitted to hospital early this morning, with a bullet in one shoulder and the other arm broken. Good enough excuse." She waited for an answer. It made her angry that the Admiral had just jumped ahead and hadn't let her explain.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Major. What have the Doctors said?"  
"I haven't being allowed in to see him yet and the doctors want tell me anything because I'm not family. I'm going to go in and see him in a minute." She looked at her watch again.  
"Keep me informed Major."  
"I will, sir."  
Just before she was about to hang up, the Admiral asked, "What hospital are you at?"  
"The County General, sir."  
"I'll stop by at noon."  
"Very well, sir. I will see you then." She cut the connection on the phone and placed it back in her pocket. "Isn't that going to be fun." Mac headed towards Harm's room but stopped at the door. 'Jordan warned me not to go near Harm and look what happened. He got shot. Next time I'm going to listen to the psycho.' She pushed open the door and assumed a position next to his bed.   
"Are you awake Harm?" Mac questioned, taking his hand in hers, being careful not to injure him further.  
He didn't answer.  
"How much drugs did they pump you with?" She said to herself but out loud.  
"Too much." Harm moved his head on the pillow and opened his eyes slightly. "Now that's a face I can live waking up to." Mac blushed.  
"You scared the hell out of me when you passed out, Harm. If you ever do that again..." She let her sentence trail. Harm lay there burrowing his blue eyes deep into hers. Mac couldn't help but be drawn to them.  
Who needs words when you can communicate with a look?  
The Doctor broke their communication. "Is his a bad time?" Mac let go of Harm's hand.  
Harm looked over at the doctor. "No, it's fine."  
"How are you feeling Mr Rabb?"  
"Sleepy and hungry."  
"I'll get a nurse to bring you some food by later." He looked over at Mac. "Do you waiting outside, Miss?"  
Mac was about to stand up. "No. She can hear what ever you have to say."  
"Very well Mr Rabb. You may have thought you had a broken arm but you have just bruised it badly. It should start to feel better in a few days. We removed the bullet logged in you shoulder. The bullet didn't hit anything major because of old scare tissue. Have you being shot in the shoulder before."  
"Yes, sir but it was about two years ago."  
"Well be thankful Mr Rabb because it saved all lose to your arm. If the gun had being shot any closer to you, it would have gone through a nerve, severing all movement and sensation to you arm."  
"So how long an I going to be off work?"  
"With one banged up shoulder, I'd say almost a month. Give or take."  
"I bet the Admiral is going to love that." Harm said looking back at Mac and giving a small smile. "So how long do I have to stay in here for?"  
"A Navy man. We don't have too many of you in here. You'll be in here a week tops."  
"Well then you obverse don't know Harm." Mac commented. "His always hurt himself and getting shot."  
"Now I also must tell you that sex is off the cards for a few weeks as well." The doctor looked over at Mac and she blushed again.  
"We're not together, doc." Harm said trying to convince him.  
"Oh, sorry. It just seemed like you two were. I'll get the nurse to bring in some food for you." The doctor left feeling quite embarrass and closing the door behind him.  
"So if we're not together, then what are we?" asked Mac looking rather pissed off.  
"I... we..." Harm focused all his attention on the beautiful lady sitting next to his hospital bed. "We need to talk about that."  
"Great! I've heard that spiel before. Ill just go and save you the trouble Harm." She got out of the chair and headed for the door.  
"Mac, I didn't mean it like that." She ignored him and got closer to the door. "Sarah! All of what I said last night was 100% true." He court her attention. "I wasn't about to tell you that last nigh was a mistake."  
"What were you going to say then Harm?"  
"I just mean that we need to talk about what happened last night. What it all meant and where we're going to go from here?" Mac walked back to the side of the bed. "I wasn't going to push you away, I swear. I've already pushed you away enough."  
"All I have to say is that why did you have to get shot? Because I want what happened last night to happen more often."  
"I'm glad you feel the same way because I meant what I said last night."  
"And that was?"  
"I really do love you Sarah MacKenzie." Mac tingled all over with excitement. She bent over the bed and kissed Harm gently. "I love you too and I can't live with out you sailor." She sat back down on the chair beside the bed. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that Admiral Chegwidden is coming here at noon. He just gave us a heads up."  
A nurse came into the room and they cut short their conversation. "The doctor asked me to bring you in same food, Mr Rabb. I'll just leave it here." The nurse placed it on the trolley and left.  
"Hungry?"  
"Starving."  
"I'm going to have to bring you in some real food."  
"That doesn't bother me, so long as it's not Beltway Burgers." Harm smiled.  
"Will you be alright to eat this yourself?"  
"I don't know. Can you pass it over her?" Mac stood up and got the food tray from the trolley, placing it on his lap. Harm tried to eat the small plate of pasta but managed to get half of it on himself. "If I can't eat, how am I going to shower?"  
Mac smiled, taking the fork off him and giving him a mouthful of food.   
After Harm had finished his mouthful he said, "I always imagined you spoon feeding me but in my dream it was always ice-cream in a hot tube."  
Mac laughed quietly. "I don't know about the hot tube but I'm sure I can find some ice-cream."  
"What did I ever do to deserve and angel like you?"  
"You're starting to get good at making me blush today." She gave him another spoonful of food.  
Someone cleared their throat from behind them and they both turned to look.  
  
"Admiral, sir. I didn't think you were coming till noon." Mac stood from the chair.  
"At ease Major. I was in the area and thought I'd stopped by on my way back to the office. Well it looks like your being treated like royalty Commander." The Admiral looked over at Mac in disgust.  
"Yes, sir."  
"How long are you going to be away from the office?"  
"At least a month, sir but I say about two weeks."  
"Well then, I guess you and the Major can't go to Arizona together. Looks like I'm going to have to send Commander Brumby instead."  
"You can't do that, sir." Protested Harm, not wanting Brumby to get any closer to Mac than he need to with out physical damage happening to him.  
"And why not Commander?"  
"Because the Major can do fine by herself."   
One way to get Harm reeled was to talk to him about Brumby.  
Mac peered over at Harm getting all worked up. Worked up over her.  
"If you insist that the Major can do things by herself. I'll send Bud along for help. Now if you will excuse me I have a job to do. I trust you'll be back at the office tomorrow, Major."  
"Absolutely, sir."  
"As you were." The Admiral made himself scares.  
"And what was all that about Harm?"  
"I'd like Mic. He bugs me but that's not the point. He...he..."  
"I didn't think that jealousy was one of your stronger points Harm. Anyway why would I let him touch me when I got you to do that? By the way if he did touch me, I'd punch him."  
"What and then kick him in the balls?"  
"No. I'd break his nose first."  
"I'd hate to be on your bad side, I might end up not being able to have kids." Mac gazed at Harm, slightly disturbed. "I didn't mean it like that Sarah."  
"I like that." Harm seemed puzzled. "You calling me Sarah."  
"I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you. It's not fair and I shouldn't have done it."  
"You've become to good at bottling everything up. You got to let it out. I didn't judge you when you told me about the letter because it doesn't matter to me but it matters to you and all I care about is you. So if that means finding this Willow person, I'll help. We can do it together."  
"I know that you only wan to help but you can't hold my hand all the time. Something's I have to do alone but I appreciate the offer. Anyway I don't even know if I want to find this person."  
"I know you to well Harm. I know that if you could, you'd be out trying to find her right now and don't try to tell me otherwise."  
"Have I ever told you how wise you are?"  
"No but don't because it makes me fell old." She squeezed his hand. "So. I've got a days leave, what do we plan to do?"  
"I can think of plenty of things but none that you can do with banged up arms."  
"Well maybe I can do something for you." Answered Mac.  
  
"You didn't eat much of your food, Mr Rabb." Said the nurse coming in to clear away his food tray.  
"Shhhh..." He indicated to Mac with a nod of his head. "I'm a vegetarian." He whispered.  
"Oh, sorry. You should have told me. I'll make sure that tonight's dinner is meat free."  
"Thanks." The nurse left the room as Mac was slowly waking up in the chair next to Harm.  
"This seems to be getting comfortable for me. Waking up having you the first thing I see. A girl can get used to this life style." She sat up and stretched.  
"I'm that handsome an I? What's the time?"  
"1835hours." Mac said nodding her head.  
"How do you do that?" Harm asked.  
"A magician never relieves his tricks."  
"But you're no magician."  
"Get me pissed off and I'll show you my disappearing act." She threatened. "I got to be going. Do you want me to stop by and pick a few things up from your apartment? I can also bring you some real food that isn't meat or Beltway Burgers."  
"Sounds good but I think me keys are somewhere on the floor of your apartment."  
"I'll find them because I think I'm going to have to clean up a bit. If I find any of your clothes, I'll let you know." She gave him a good bye kiss. "I like that too. I'll see you in an hour or so." Mac blew him a kiss from the doorway and left.  
  
Mac walked into her apartment and looked at the huge mess. Clothes strewn all over her bedroom floor, the knocked over bookcase that nearly broke Harm's arm. A small pool of blood on the floor and blotches of blood on her bed coverlet were the only reminders that Harm has being shot.  
Something silver glistened on the floor and it court Mac's attention. "So that's where Harm's keys got to." She picked them up and put them in her pocket. "Now that's Harms sock and his shirt." Mac placed them into a bag. 'I never thought that the first time Harm and I actually slept together, not just in the same bed, that it would end up such a disaster. I can't say a total disaster because the sex was great but the extra company wasn't.' She thought while pushing the bookshelf into an upright position and putting the books and ornaments back in their places.  
"I think I'll just put this coverlet in sink to soak off the blood and then it's off to Harm's place." She pulled the coverlet of the bed and put it in the sink with some washing powered.  
Before Mac left her apartment, she checked that Harm's keys were in her pocket, picked up the bag and left. Locking the door behind her.  
  
'I feel weird being in Harm's apartment while his not here.' Mac closed the door to Harm's apartment behind her and looked around his spotlessly clean apartment. "I thought that guys were supposed to be dirty pigs but it seems that Harm is the exception." She headed off to his bedroom to get some clean clothes for him but got sidetracked when she noticed a picture of herself and Harm on his bedside table.  
Mac picked it up and sat down on the bed, examining it. "I remember this. It was my birthday, two years ago. I didn't know that he'd kept it." She placed it back on the bedside table. 'I never thought Harm felt this way about me. How could I be so dumb as not to know?'  
Mac got off the bed and continued on her mission. The get clothes for Harm.  
After pilling quite a few items of clothing into the bag, she left Harm's apartment as dark and lonely as when she walked in.  
  
"Did you miss me?" asked Mac walking back into Harm's privet hospital room and placing a bag on the floor.  
"No. Just kidding but you did miss Bud and Harriet. They just left five minutes ago." Harm brightened when Mac entered the room.  
"I come bearing gifts." Mac placed a plastic bag on the trolley. "It's not Beltway Burgers. Its vegetarian lasagna and a salad."  
"Thanks Mac. I really appreciate you helping me out like this."  
"My pleasure. How's you arm?"  
"Shot and sore." Mac rolled her eyes. "But I think I can manage." He attempted to eat himself again and made a better attempt of getting the food in his mouth.  
"Harm." He looked up at her. "Why do you have a picture of you and me one your bed side table?"  
"Because I like that picture."  
"Seriously."  
"Because you are everything to me. I like waking up in the morning and seeing your face and last night was better than a thousand pictures."  
"I don't think I look that good in the morning, Harm."  
"You're just being modest. You're the best looking thing or should I say women, I've ever seen."  
"And no wonder Jordan was suspicious. Where you this love stuck while you were going out with her?"  
"I've always being like this Sarah. I just took me a little while to figure it out."  
"I know but how long did it take you? I mean it took me a long time to figure out what I felt for you."  
"The first time we met, I thought you were a total honey but didn't want to say anything."  
"Why not?"  
"For one, I didn't really know anything about you. You could of being married and I wouldn't have known."  
"I was."  
"I know but I meant like married to a great guy and have three kids."  
"As if. Anyway, there can be a better guy than you."  
"So were talking marriage now, are we?" Mac shock her head. " Now are you going to let me finish?" She nodded. "The second thing was that you were a Marian. I didn't know if you'd break my arm if I said the wrong thing."  
"You're a big chicken, Harmon Rabb."   
"What and you meant to tell me that when we first met, if I said to you that you had beautiful alluring eyes, that you wouldn't have decked me?"  
"I'm not the mean." Mac pulled a disgusted face and the lightened. "Are my eyes really alluring?"  
"To me and every other guy on the planet."  
"Sweet talker."  
"And don't you know it."  
"I'm going to have to go Harm. I got a bit of work to do before tomorrow and plus I didn't get much sleep last night." Mac said smiling. "That's one good thing about being in the hospital. You get to sleep in and do no work."  
"Yeah, but not being at the office means that I can't see you as much." Harm put on a puppy face.  
"I'll come see you tomorrow, bright and early. Now I've really got to get going." She gave him a kiss then whispered to him, "Love you." And left, leaving Harm spellbound and breathless.  
  
"Thanks for coming and picking me up Mac."  
"It's fine by me. I hope you didn't give the nurses to much trouble."   
The nurse in the room looked over at them. "All the nurses could only wish that all our patients were as well behaved as Harm was. I know that there are going to be a few disappointed nurses around here."  
"His a sweet talker if you ask me." Mac added, taking Harm's bag from the nurse.  
"Agreed. Bye Harm." The nurse waved as Harm and Mac walked out of the hospital room and out to the car park.  
"What were you saying to all those nurses, to make them love you?"   
"Is it so hard to think that all women find me attractive?"  
"Your pathetic Harm but I'm glad that you're finally out of hospital."  
"Pathetic hu? I worked my charmed on you."  
"Full of it." Mac playfully hit him in the arm but straight away regretted it.  
"Ouch! That hurt! Do you want me back in hospital that much?"  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It's just a reflex I have."  
"What of belting me up when I'm defenseless?"   
Mac opened the car door for him. "Shut up and get in the car Harm."  
He did as he was told. "So did you miss me for the week I have being away from the office?"  
"Of course I did." She started up the car. "What did you expect me to say? I had a fun time with Mic in the photocopier room."   
Harm looked over at her disgustingly. "That's not funny."  
"Quite right but it got you going." Mac turned her attention to the road as she drove out of the hospital car park and out onto the road. "So what do you want for dinner? My shout."  
"A guy could get used to being waited on hand and foot."  
"Keep dreaming duster!"  
"I think that Chinese sound good."  
"Tai."  
"Fine."  
"There's a nice Tai restaurant near my place. We can eat at my place and then I'll drop you home."  
"Should I even try to complain?"  
"Not if you know what's good for you."  
"Have you being taking good care of my Corvette?"  
"Well no one has stolen it if that's what you worried about."  
"Just checking."  
They both ordered Tai food for dinner and went back to Mac's apartment to eat, as what was planed.  
  
"This food really is good." Commented Harm. "So what's going on in the office?"  
"Same old, same old. Now can we talk about something other then the office?"  
"Well you still haven't told me what possessed you to get Sepafi tattooed on your ass."  
"Didn't I say that was a story for another time?"  
"Yes but now is another time, so spill the story." Demanded Harm, taking another mouthful of food.  
"Fine, the. If you insist. I'd just finished my Marian training and some other people were all going and getting on done to commemorate the occasion. I didn't like any of the flower or dolphin designs at the tattoo parlor, so I chose to get Sepafi tattooed on my ass. It commemorated to day so I was happy."  
"You make me proud, Ninja Girl."  
"So what did you do with yourself for your week in hospital?"  
"There wasn't much to do. Just watched a bit of television and court up on lost sleep. Waited for you to come back in and see me."  
"If it's any cancellation to you, I couldn't wait to see you as well. You finished?"  
"Yes. So you missed me?" Mac cleared to food containers and took then into the kitchen.  
"Of course I missed you and your going to miss me next week too."  
"Why, where are you going?"  
"You remember how the Admiral was saying something about Arizona?" Harm nodded. "Well." Mac came back into the lounge room and sat next the Harm. "I'm going to Arizona on Monday and no Mic isn't coming but Bud is." Harm looked saddened. "I'm only going to be gone three days at the most. I'll be back before you know it." She hugged the less beaten up side of him.  
"What if I come back to the office on Monday? Do you..."  
Mac cut him off. "You have to rest Harm. Give yourself to next week at least."  
  
They both kept talking to late that night.  
"I'm so tired." Mac put a hand to her mouth, sighing. "Do you want to stay here tonight? I'm to tired to drive." She looked at Harm and to his arm in a sling. "I don't meant... unless..."  
Harm silenced her with a kiss. "If you don't want to drive, it doesn't bother me. I'll stay if you don't mind."  
"It doesn't bother me. Stay." She kissed him back.  
They both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Mac got up the next morning to started getting ready for work.  
"Good morning Harm." She gave him a good morning kiss when she entered the kitchen.  
"Morning, I made you breakfast." He gestured with his good arm to the plate of pancakes.  
"So these are your famous whole wheat pancakes." She stuck a fork into them and had a taste. "Excellent, cooking. What aren't you good at?"  
"Expressing how I feel about you."  
"Express your self then."  
"I love you Sarah and I want to be with you a very long time." He paused. "Forget everyone else. If I could take you to a isolated tropical island, where it was just you and me, I'd do it in a second."  
"Long time?"   
"I want to be with you always."  
"Eternity."  



End file.
